overdose
by cassjaerinmiyasha
Summary: Lucy was playing a game and Sting was just all too excited to play along. Story takes place right after Grand Magic Games. [oneshot]


**author's note**: this story is inspired by EXO's title song, Overdose. I just had to write more Sting/Lucy before I undertake a huge Fairy Tail chaptered story. So I hope you guys like this :D

* * *

He remembered her distinctively as the girl who was Natsu's companion. He had thought of her to be Natsu's girlfriend but imagined his shock when she wasn't.

She was sweet in her own little ways, that he admit it. He had always found her sexy, that was for sure, but he'd never thought she was also a little annoying. He guessed that's just the way the world works; a flaw with every perfection.

Sting remembered the time he encountered Fairy Tail during the unofficial after party of the Grand Magic Games. He was instantly welcomed by their company, especially those of Natsu and his team. He was flattered then, because the young man had always looked up to Natsu since he was a child.

It was a little strange to think that they appeared to be of the same age as they did 7 years back. But he had heard of the stories, the one where the fairies had been put into slumber in Tenrou Island. That must have been the reason to why they look as youthful as ever.

Especially _her._

The one with the blonde hair and brown eyes, the one who seemed a little noisy adding to the bickering of her friends, the one whom he'd never really paid attention to before.

Somehow or another, Lucy had finally caught his attention, and she was definitely annoying all right.

The way she blushes as Natsu complimented her, the way she _still _blushes as Gray patted her on her head and the way she _definitely_ blushes when Rogue attempted (albeit a little awkwardly) to make friends with her and Happy.

But when she had locked her eyes on him, all she did was give a small smile.

And as fast as that took place, she quickly looked away.

"Hello." He had greeted her first, curious to why she had reacted differently to him. "I'm Sting."

"Lucy." She smiled that sweet smile of hers. "And yes, I know."

"Oh." Sting chuckled, embarrassed that he made a fool of himself. "You must have heard of me, of course. Sorry. I just thought of formally introducing myself to you."

"Oh." She mimicked his words, laughing along. "I didn't meant that."

This definitely peaked his interest. What did she mean by that?

"Pardon?" Confusion was evident all over his face.

"I meant to say." Amusement was laced in her eyes as she slowly walked away from him. "I know why you approached me, Sting."

And when the young man had turned around, Lucy was already far gone with her guild friends, laughing along to the antics of both Gray and Natsu. He had just stared at her then, hoping she'd notice his confused gaze. Heck, Sting knew that Lucy could sense his stares. Wasn't that part of a woman's instinct or something?

As if an answer to his queries, the girl had glanced over to his side, still laughing before quickly breaking off the eye contact as fast as she had made it.

And as though a prayer answered, Sting immediately realised what her movements and words meant. The dragon slayer gulped down a shot of whiskey before smirking to himself, gleeful that another competition was coming right up.

Lucy was playing a game and Sting hated losing games.

_Game on, blondie._

* * *

The second time he had met her, he remembered being beyond irritated.

He had been invited by Fairy Tail's guild master, Makarov, to yet another party to establish the new peace between both Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. Sting had been reluctant to attend the party but his guild mates had reacted otherwise. They had been fast in their packing and somehow or another, Rogue had managed to pack for Sting as well.

And that was how he was here.

Listening to her talk with that blue haired friend of hers.

"I still can't believe you've met Nikiro sama!" Levy exclaimed to both Rogue and Sting. "He's one of the best mage authors there is in this world!"

"He was a kind soul." Rogue nodded his head. "I couldn't even talk to him, not that I usually talk much. Sting was the one who did all the talking."

"Really?" The blue haired girl turned to Sting. "You actually _talked_ to him?"

"Yeah." Sting murmured dismissively. "I'm no fan of his maybe that's why. Unlike Rogue, I prefer to see things with my own eyes instead of leaving it up to imagination."

"What fun is that?" Lucy interrupted their conversation and Sting instantly refocused to the topic at hand. "Books are meant to be a getaway from the world. They're a source of knowledge and are useful in dire times of need."

"Yeah, boring." The dragon slayer pretended to yawn just so he could push her buttons. He noticed that he succeeded as she rolled her eyes at him. "All these facts, yada yada. Boring."

"That's because those are factual books." The other blonde glared at him. "Maybe you'd like to try some fiction. Here, I'll let you borrow one of Nikiro sama's books."

"The Seductress, really?" He laughed as he flipped the pages over. "I don't think I can ever take this seriously."

Lucy huffed as she stood up, purposely bringing her face closer to his. The young man had gulped at the sudden close proximity but he made no effort to jerk away either. _Two can play at that game, _was all he thought.

"You'd be surprise at how _intimate_ you might get with the book, _Sting_." Lucy enunciated the two words slowly and deliberately.

She then ruffled his hair lightly as she laughed and walked away yet again. "Never underestimate the allure of something you can't understand."

"What was that about?" Rogue and Levy turned to Sting but the man only kept mum.

Oh, how he understood what she had really meant to say.

Lucy had basically mocked him by saying that he was afraid of getting intimate with her and that he had underestimated her and all of her charms.

Darn that woman.

Again, he sighed, wondering when he'd ever get over her annoying riddles.

_Lucy-1. Sting-0. Sigh._

* * *

The third time he had encountered her, he realised he'd never get over her annoying little riddles.

Nor would he ever get over her.

After the Fairy Tail and Sabertooth peace party, Sting had begged of Rogue and Rufus to stay another night at Magnolia. The pair agreed in a heartbeat, still wanting to spend some time with their new found friends from the guild. Of course, they knew better that Sting's real intention was to look out for Lucy Heartfilia, that celestial mage who had changed Sting in these few days.

It was definitely a sight to see, for they had caught the blonde snooping around the other beautiful blonde, taking note of every single thing she does. Sting remained bashful then, embarrassed even that his dirty little secret was out.

"So you and that celestial mage?" Rufus broke the awkward silence as the three of them sat in a nearby ice cream parlour. "Do you happen to have feelings for her, Sting?"

"I do." Sting admitted, earning the gasp of 2 wizards and 2 cats. "I mean, I thought I didn't but I do."

"Tell us all about it." Rogue's simple words had everyone roaring with excitement.

"I didn't thought much of her at first." The white dragon slayer plopped his head to the table. "But she's like an addiction. The more I get to know her, the more fatal she becomes. I can never get enough of her."

"Like an overdose." Rufus noted. "You're basically in love with her."

"She's different." Sting looked up and grinned. "She's really sweet but somehow she knows how to spice things up, you know?"

"Fro thinks Sting kun is love sick!" Frosch babbled on to Rogue. "Maybe he needs Poluchka san to cure him!"

"He doesn't want to be cured." Lector chuckled, earning a quick glare from his supposed friend.

"I just… I can't get enough of her." Sting sighed as he plopped his head on the table again. "I don't know what to do."

"Oh." Rogue suddenly smiled an evil smile. "But I do."

* * *

"Lucy!"

The girl turned around, surprised to see the one person she thought she'd never see, panting before her.

"Sting?"

"I got it now." He took a deep breath as he approached her. "I understand now."

"Understand what, Sting?" Lucy was definitely amused to see this side of him.

"I get why you did all the things you did, these few weeks." The young man continued. "Rogue made me understand, you see."

"Really?" The former giggled. "And what conclusion have you made from _Rogue's observation_?"

"That I'm completely in love with you." Sting confessed to which Lucy was now frozen to the ground. To think the likes of Sting Eucliffe would actually comprehend a thing called love! "I don't know if it's possible to be more in love with you than I already am, but heck it. I know it's possible because I experience it with each passing day."

"Sting…" Lucy didn't know what to say.

She had liked him of course, and Cana had been the first to know. The latter had suggested to play a game that Sting might catch on to and she was right, though it wasn't him who had caught on. The fact still remained that an oblivious Sting Eucliffe had just confessed his feelings for her.

"But enough about Rogue." His face was now only an inch away from hers. "Let's talk about _my observation._"

She could feel his warm breath right at her ear as he bend forward to tuck away that loose strand of hers. Her heartbeat raced even further, as she felt his lips caressing the sides of her cheeks.

"What about it?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"My observation is that you're completely in love with me. You played this little game just so you could catch my attention and though I was confused at first, I still played along." His lips moved closer and closer to hers.

"And?"

"And I won." His lips took her slowly, his hands wrapped tightly around her waist.

The pair took a passionate kiss in the middle of the walkway, oblivious to the googling stares the strangers made as they walked past them. They didn't care of course, for they only cared to be in the other's company.

Love was just mad like that; drowning in the other's ecstasy.

* * *

**so I hope you guys liked this (:**

**I didn't really liked how the ending went but I'd rather cut it there before it goes on and on and on.**

**my next Fairy Tail project will be writing a Lucy x 6 guys story. It'll be crack-ish fluff but I don't know when I'll start writing it.**

**hope you guys can stay tune for that!**

**thank you for reading! **

**xoxo**


End file.
